The rings that bind us together
by Evangeline Britannia
Summary: Kisuke is worried about Ami and must protect her no matter what.


Title: **The rings that bind us together**  
Category: Animé/Manga » Bleach  
Author: Evangeline Britannia  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 10-14-08, Updated: 10-14-08  
Chapters: 2, Words: 9,350

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Rings that bind us together part 1**

By S J Smith

"MOMMY!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!! I NEED YOU!!" the little girl shouted. It had been years since the nightmares had last been dreamt. Ami woke up in a cold sweat. She had long but had a life full of loneliness. Before Kisuke Urahara had shown her kindness and promised to be with her forever, Lucia had lived in fear of never knowing what her life would be like without love in her empty heart.

Kisuke entered the room and looked down at Ami who was now sleeping again. He had been up all night with her, calming her down as she continued to wake up due to the ever repeating nightmare she was having. He sat down next to the bed where she was sleeping, leaned over her and kissed her cheek. He had grown to worry about Ami ever since he had first heard about her past. Aizen's rebellion had a major impact on his fears every minute, of every day, of every month.

He was worried that maybe Aizen was after Ami, but Kisuke knew that maybe he was being too careless thinking that way about his girlfriend. Suddenly Ami woke up and saw Kisuke sitting next to her. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" he asked Ami, as she sat up. "The nightmare keeps repeating from where it starts. I don't know why I've started to have the dream again. It was along time ago when I was little. Maybe something's about to happen," Ami said, as she took a glass of water from Kisuke.

"Maybe if you tell me about the nightmare, then I could find out why you're having it again after so long of not having it," Kisuke said, he held her shoulders as she drank the water. He had placed a special medicine in her water that would make her calm as she searched her dream for answers. "Well the dream starts when I'm a little girl. I can see my mother happily smiling at me. Then two people turn up dressed as shinigami. There's a struggle, my mother is tied up and taken away. I am left screaming for her to come back. Then the dream starts to repeat," Ami told Kisuke.

"What do they look like? Can you describe them to me?" Kisuke asked as he sat close. "Well one of them has a painted face sort of looks like a scary circus clown," Ami said, as she drank more water. Kisuke looked at her and decided that if he was to take her to the soul society and let her point out the shinigami in her dream, then maybe the dream would stop and questions would start to be answered.

"The other one has brown hair and wears dark rimmed glasses. He looks friendly, but I sensed that he had another side to him," Ami said, this time huddled up like a ball. Kisuke had sensed that when Ami had described the second shinigami, she had felt uneasy about thinking what they looked like. "Maybe if I ask someone about the description's of the shinigami you told me, then maybe we will know more about them," Kisuke said, as he now held her close to him.

Ami nodded her head. She wanted to know why she was receiving the dream again.

Kisuke had summoned some shinigami who had decided to fight to stop Aizen. Toushiro Hitsugaya, Gin Ichimaru, Momo Hinamari, Renji Abarai and Juushiro Ukitake all sat on cushions on the floor. They were all concerned about why they had been asked to meet at the Urahara shop. When Kisuke entered the room, everyone stood up. "Why have we been summoned here Kisuke?" Juushiro asked, as he walked over to him.

"The reason for me summoning you all here is to ask you a question. I want to know if any of you know about the descriptions of two shinigami I will tell you about," Kisuke said, facing all of them present. He knew that maybe if they told him about those who had appeared in Ami's nightmare, then he would have to tell them about Ami's dream. "Well let's have it then, we haven't got all day," Renji said, as he gave Kisuke a look of anger.

"The first shinigami has a painted face and looks like a scary circus clown," Kisuke said, still looking at Renji. "That's a good description of Mayuri Kurotsuchi the new captain of the 12th division," Toushiro said, with a smile on his face. "Defiantly true. I must say that whoever gave you that description is bang on," Gin said, as he stood next to Juushiro. Kisuke couldn't believe that maybe if the dream was true, Mayuri had something to do with Ami's mother being taken away.

"The second shinigami has brown hair and wears dark rimmed glasses. He has a kind nature, but he has another side to him," Kisuke said, as he saw the look in Momo's eyes. He knew by the way she looked at him, that she must have known who he was describing. "That's a good description of Aizen Sousuke the former captain of the 5th division," Momo said, as she sat in a huddled ball. She had trusted Aizen the most as she was once his vice captain.

When she found out that he had been murdered, she had fought everyone who she thought had a grudge against him. But when Aizen resurfaced and declared his rebellion against the soul society, Momo was the one who got hurt. "Ok you've got your answer to the question. Now why was you asking us that?" Renji asked, he was now annoyed.

Just then the sliding door opened and Ami entered the room with a tray of tea and cake. She placed the tray down and went to leave, but Kisuke stopped her. She looked at all the people in the room and then at Kisuke. "This is the person who gave me the descriptions of the two shinigami. She's been having a dream that she had when she was a little girl. That's why I asked you for your help. I want to know why she's having the dream again," Kisuke said, as he was holding Ami's hand.

All the shinigami in the room looked at Ami and saw Kisuke holding her hand. Juushiro walked over to Ami and bowed in front of her. "I will be happy to help out in anyway I can. What's your name, oh maiden?" he said, as he still bowed. "My name is Ami. Thank you for your help. I thought you would all like some refreshments, so that's why I come in. I'm sorry if I disturbed you all," She said shyly and also bowing in front all of those present.

"You didn't disturb anything. Thank you for thinking about us. The shinigami you dreamt about were Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Aizen Sousuke. You must have a tough time with that nightmare. If ever you need any help again, don't waste any time to contact us," Toushiro said, as he also bowed in front of her. Suddenly Momo started crying and Ami went over to her. She held Momo in her arms. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ami asked, as she continued to hold Momo. Momo had felt safe in Ami's arms. She knew that maybe if she told Ami about Aizen, then she would feel a great weight come off her chest.

"Please don't go after Aizen Sousuke. He made me trust him. He maybe nice and caring, but he was able to manipulate me into thinking this. Then he hurt me so bad, that he tore all my feelings for him out of me. So please Ami, don't go after him or else he will do the same to you," Momo said, still being held by Ami. Ami suddenly felt uneasy and let go of Momo. She knew that the feelings she had now, was coming from her.

"I understand how you feel. So for you and everyone else, I will stay away from him. You don't need to cry anymore Momo. What's done is done. We can never go back to the past and undo things," Ami said, as everyone starred at her. She knew that if Aizen Sousuke ever came looking for her, she would run away and never listen to what he had to say. If the dream was true, then maybe it was best to forget about finding out what happened to her mother.

Suddenly Renji walked over to her and held her hand. He looked at her and smiled. "Well now I get it. Your in love with her aren't you Kisuke? That's why you wanted our help. Ami you're very beautiful, why the hell are you with this idiot. He can't help you at all. He'll only get you killed," Renji said, as he still held Ami's hand. Ami pulled away from Renji and slapped him.

Kisuke looked at Renji in anger. He knew that Renji would try to pull a stunt like this but never did he think that he would hurt Ami's Feelings. Ami looked at Renji and was panting so hard that she thought she was going to die. "Now let's calm down and have some refreshments. Why are we fighting anyway," Kisuke said, as he looked at Renji who now sat down.

Ami sat down next to Kisuke. He put an arm around her shoulder and she began to calm herself. "What's with you Ami? It's as if he's a father to you. But he's not, so you must have been all alone somewhere. I get it you're an orphan and you're after something from him. It's a likely story that's why he's fallen for you," Renji continued, as he drank his tea.

Just then Ami stood up and walked out of the room bowing before she left. "What are you playing at Renji? You upset her feelings after she thought of us all. If I were you I'd go apologies to her right now," Toushiro said, as he and the others gave Renji an angry look. Renji left the room and went to look for Ami. As he was searching for her, he could hear someone crying. He followed the sound of crying and then suddenly came to the place where it was coming from.

As he walked out the shop, he saw Ami crying. Just then Ami saw Renji and went to run, but he stopped her. "Hey don't keep running away. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know I gave you a hard time and I'm trying to do my best to apologies to you," Renji said, as he held her hand. Ami looked at him and smiled with tears running from her eyes.

"But you're wrong about Kisuke. Before I met him, I was lonely. I had no mother or father. I lived in a small stone hut in the heart of the forest where the running water ran down the river. I was an orphan all by myself. Everyday I wanted to die because of my loneliness. But thanks to Yoruichi I was able to start work at the Urahara shop. When I first met Kisuke, I was shy. He had instantly fell in love with me and when he told me that he wanted me to be with him forever I fell for him too. In so many words he was the one to wake me up to life again and I woke him up to love," Ami said, as Renji still held her hand.

Hearing what Ami had told him, he cried. He knew now why Kisuke was in love with Ami. When they walked back to the room where everyone was waiting for them, Renji suddenly hugged Ami and cried. "I'm sorry for everything I said. If you ever need any help again don't hesitate to ask," Renji said, as he let go of Ami. After that all the shinigami in the room finished their refreshments, they bid Ami and Kisuke fare well until they met again.

Momo, Gin, Juushiro, Toushiro and Renji had left the shop and walked back the way they had come. After talking about her feelings with Ami, Momo became happy. "Well I know that Kisuke is eccentric , but I never knew that he would be hiding something so beautiful in his shop," Juushiro said, as walked with the others. Suddenly they stopped. Thinking about what he said, the other male shinigami all imagined what Kisuke was doing keeping a beauty there.

"Well I think he's in love with Ami. I saw that he held her hand and he also put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. That means that she's with him," Momo said, as she starred at them. She was happy for Kisuke as she always heard that he was eccentric and an outcast from the other shinigami. "She told me that he was the one who woke her up to life again when he told her that he wanted her to be with him forever. I'm happy for them. But it's weird that he would fall in love so quickly like that. She's one beautiful girl," Renji said, as he started walking again.

Everyone suddenly looked at him and Renji knew that they were shocked at what he just said. "I see, so that's why our former captain of the 12th division has such a beautiful treasure such as Ami in his shop. He's in love with her and will do anything to protect her. Hence the fact that he wants her by his side forever. He's scared that something will happen to her," Gin said, as he and the others continued to walk.

They understood now Kisuke must have promised Ami that he would find out why she was having the nightmares, she was having again. But after finding out that she was having a nightmare which involved her seeing Aizen Sousuke and Mayuri Kurotsuchi taking her mother away, the five shinigami had suddenly felt a fear for Ami's safety. Just then, Renji caught sight of something moving in the bushes. When he looked closely, he saw a face with green lines from its eye's.

"I think we've got company!" Renji shouted, as suddenly they all stopped. Out of the bush Ulquiorra Schiffer walked toward them. He had been ordered to take Ami to Aizen. In his heart he had felt fear for her. She was the one that helped him when he was alive as a human boy. Now he stood in front of five shinigami that he didn't want to fight. "What are you doing here?" Renji said, as he moved toward him. Renji was angered by Ulquiorra's appearance. The last time he met him, there was no way of knowing if he was going to fight or be the spectator.

"Let me pass. I wish not to fight you," Ulquiorra said, as he was blocked by Renji. Now he was cornered by all five shinigami who were all in their soul forms. Each one had their zanpaku-to out and were ready to fight. "Why are you here anyway?" Toushiro asked, now starring eye to eye with his enemy. Ulquiorra looked at him and all the rest. He knew that by the way they looked at him, they must have met Ami and by vowing to fight him, he suddenly knew that they had felt fear for her safety too.

"I've come for Ami to take her to Aizen. I have no intensions to fight you. I can tell that you all fear for her safety and I do as well," Ulquiorra said, as he looked at the five shinigami. After finding out why he was there, all of them feared that maybe Kisuke wasn't going to be enough to hold Ulquiorra back from taking Ami. "Toushiro, you and Momo go back to the shop and warn Kisuke about Ulquiorra, we'll stay here and fight," Juushiro said, as he looked at them.

Without questioning his order, Toushiro and Momo ran away. Now that Toushiro and Momo were gone, the remaining three were ready to fight.

"Please let me pass. I don't wish to fight you," Ulquiorra said. He sensed that the three remaining shinigami were not going to let him go. "You can keep saying please all you like, but you'll never get to Ami. I won't let you or anybody hurt her," Renji said, as he now raised his Zanpaku-to at Ulquiorra, who now became scared. If he couldn't get out of the situation he was now in, then there was no way he could fight three shinigami by himself. But if they were fighting him to protect Ami, he was happy to kill some time as he didn't really want to take Ami to Aizen at all.

"Well are you going to just stand there all day, while we surround you with our blazing zanpaku-to's," Renji said, as he stepped an inch closer to him. Ulquiorra couldn't help feeling his anger suddenly boil inside him. Now Juushiro stepped closer to him and without knowing it, he was in grave danger. Ulquiorra struck him in the chest, paralyzing him. Juushiro fell to the ground in agony. Renji looked at him lying on the ground with his arms huddled tightly over his chest and he could hear him screaming in pain.

Renji then realized that he had under estimated how strong Ulquiorra was. "Gin, get Juushiro back to the shop. I'll hold this one here for a while," Renji said, as he locked gazes with Ulquiorra. Gin picked Juushiro up and quickly ran back to Urahara's shop. When Gin went, Ulquiorra left too. "Hey come back you coward!" Renji shouted. But it was too late, he was already gone.

Back at Urahara's shop, Toushiro and Momo told Kisuke about Ulquiorra. "He's come for Ami. We were just walking back to the portal for the soul society and Renji was the one who noticed that he was following us. Renji told us to come tell you. I fear that Ami is the one that Aizen wants," Toushiro said, as he looked at Ami. Kisuke now knew that his early fears for Ami had been confirmed.

He needed to get her away from there. He didn't want Aizen to have her. When he had first met Ami he had felt a great strength coming from her. Also when she hugged him, he knew that she had a power inside her that had yet to be awakened. Just then Gin came running into the shop with Juushiro on his back. He put him down on the floor and looked over towards Urahara.

"What happened to him?" Kisuke asked, now looking down at Juushiro. "Ulquiorra struck him in the chest and paralyzed him. Renji was holding Ulquiorra off while I brought Juushiro here. But I think that Ulquiorra got away, because I heard Renji shouting at him," Gin said, speaking quickly. Ami walked over to Juushiro and sat next to him.

"Ami don't touch him. We don't know what Ulquiorra's done to him," Kisuke said, as he looked at her. Suddenly she held Juushiro in her arms. "Take away the pain that Juushiro feels. Oh I command thee who hath giveth me life," Ami said, as suddenly a bright light shone around her. As she still held Juushiro in her arms, Juushiro stopped screaming from the pain. He sat up and looked at Ami.

He suddenly felt all the pain from the injury disappear. Kisuke looked at Juushiro and knew that Ami had cured him. "Thank you Ami, but how did you manage to heal my wound?" Juushiro asked, as he looked at her with an amazed look. Gin, Momo, Toushiro and even Kisuke was just as amazed as Juushiro was. Ami looked at them all and smiled.

"I can remember my mother telling me that I had a gift of healing. That's why she didn't want me to be taken away with her the day she was taken. Now I can remember that the dream was real. But the healing power I have can only be used to heal those who wish to protect and befriend me. I'm such a huge burden to everyone. If this Ulquiorra is here to take me to Aizen, then that must mean that Aizen knows about my power and wishes to use me as a sort of tool," Ami said pausing.

"I will not be used in that sort of manner. Isn't there some way of hiding me?," Ami said. Kisuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. _When did Ami become so confident?_ Kisuke thought. Maybe it was because of all that he had done for her that she was able to remember the past and also awaken a part of her power that had been hidden for so long. "I know a way to hide you without Ulquiorra or Aizen knowing where you are," Kisuke said, as he looked at Ami.

Rukia and Ichigo were walking home from School. It had been along day of pain achingly hard tests. "I'm glad that's over, knowing how much I studied for those tests. I just hope it pays off," Ichigo said, as he stood watching the sky. He was thinking about his mother looking down at him from heaven. Just then Rukia's phone rang, which scarred him and made him fall over.

"DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE THAT PHONE SWITCHED UP LOUD!!" Ichigo shouted, as he picked himself up off the ground. "Hello, yes it's me. What? Alright we'll come straight the way," Rukia said in to the phone. She hung up and started walking again. Ichigo ran after her trying to keep up. "Well who was it?" he asked, as he struggled to keep up with Rukia. She suddenly stopped.

Looking at Ichigo, she started to tell him who was ringing her. "It was Urahara, he wants us to meet him at the shop. There's something going on Ichigo," Rukia said, as she started to walk again. "So Mr. hat and clogs wants to talk to us about something. He's always in some sort of trouble. But I must say, at least he has a sense of weird humor by calling us for something less important," Ichigo said, as he walked with Rukia to the Urahara shop.

When they got there, they were greeted by Tessai, Jinta, Ururu and Yoruichi. Ichigo suddenly remembered the last time he was there. He was given training by Urahara, who had saved him from dying out on the street. Knowing that whatever Urahara had to say, it must be something that couldn't wait. When they entered the shop, Ichigo and Rukia saw Chad, Uryu and Orihime waiting there aswell.

Whatever Urahara wanted to say to them, also involved the others. "Welcome back to my shop!" Kisuke said, with a smile on his face. He looked at them all and saw that they were all surprised. "What's so important that we all need to be here?" Ichigo asked, as he walked over to him. Kisuke looked at Ichigo and knew that he was tired from a hard days work at school.

"Well I wanted you all here so that I could ask you to do something for me," Kisuke said, as he looked at them. Before he could say anymore, Ami entered the room with a tray of refreshments. Uryu looked at Ami and smiled. He had once seen her before in the woods collecting flowers. "Hello again. I never thought I would see you here," Uryu said, as he smiled at her again. "Do you know her Uryu?" Orihime asked, as she stood next to him.

Chad also looked at Ami and then at Uryu. He knew that Uryu never showed his true feelings in front of anyone. But he could tell by Uryu's smile, that he was opening up his feelings in front of all of them for the first time. "I've met her before in the woods while I was training," Uryu said, while he moved his glasses back on his nose.

"Well then, the reason why I asked you all here is simple. I'm sending Ami to high school. I want you all to look out for her. If you see anything suspicious, I want you to protect her no matter what," Kisuke said, with his arm around Ami's shoulder. "That means that the girl you've got your arm around is Ami, right! So tell us Mr. hat and clogs, what's special about her? Why do you need us to look after her?" Ichigo asked, as he starred at Ami.

He knew that Urahara was stronger then all five of them, but for him to make an odd request, something must be wrong. "To tell you the truth, Ami is in danger. I was told that Aizen is looking for her. Ulquiorra has been sent to take Ami to Aizen. She has a power deep within her that is yet to be awakened. So far I've only witnessed her healing power. If Aizen manages to get her, he could try to mould her into unlocking the key to her true power and use her to do evil. I don't want that to happen. Who knows what could happen," Kisuke said, as he now held Ami's hand.

"Also I have promised to be with her forever as we are in love. I don't want to break that promise," Kisuke said, as he looked at them all. He knew that he couldn't lie to his allies. "We'll be happy to protect her for you Mr. Kisuke. She's got a lot to learn though. School is a hard life for someone new. But we'll help her through it," Orihime said, as she smiled. Kisuke looked at Orihime and smiled back.

He knew that Orihime was the type of girl who would help Ami to adjust to school life. "Thank you Orihime, I know that I could count on you to help out. Well Chad, Uryu what about you? Do you mind protecting her for me?" Kisuke asked, as he looked directly at them. "I don't mind at all. If she gets in any trouble, I'll be there to help her out no matter what the cause," Chad said, as he looked at Ami and smiled.

Ami smiled too and saw that Chad was blushing. Uryu looked at Ami and knew that he had to protect the girl he had first met in the woods. If he had any siblings, she would be like a sister to him. "I wish to protect Ami too. She needs someone to show her about life at school. I promise that I will never let Aizen get his evil hands on her," Uryu said, as he walked over to Urahara and Ami and bowed in front of them.

Ami suddenly remembered when the shinigami who had visited them, had all bowed before her. "You don't need to ask me Mr. hat and clogs. I've decided for both me and Rukia. We have no choice. Me and Rukia will also protect Ami aswell. It's the least we can do. Besides, you saved my life once, so I'm repaying the favour," Ichigo said, with a grin on his face. Rukia looked at Ichigo and then at Kisuke. She knew by them both smiling, that they had finally accepted each other. One being the teacher and the other being the gifted student.

After all that was said, everyone sat down for refreshments. Suddenly the sliding door opened and Ururu walked into the room. "I'm sorry Mr. Urahara but that item you ordered has arrived. The delivery man needs you to sign for it," Ururu said, as she looked at everyone. "Thank you Ururu," Kisuke said, as he stood up and walked to the front door.

Ururu looked at everyone sitting down. She saw that Ichigo was there and walked over to where he was sitting. She remembered when she fought Ichigo when he was training. Before she said anything, Ichigo stood up and patted her on the head. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. Rukia knew then that Ichigo was, for once making new friends with those who had helped to train him.

"I'm sorry about that. Before I let you start high school Ami, I want you to have something. It's just something I was working on when I was in the soul society. I forgot that I had it in a safe deposit box. I had to send off for it to be delivered here," Kisuke said, as Ami suddenly stood up.

Kisuke opened a small box which contained a ring. He took it out and placed it on her finger. "Well what do you think? Do you like it?" Kisuke said, as he looked at her. Ami looked at the ring in shock. "I love it Kisuke. But you didn't need to go to this trouble," Ami said, as she suddenly kissed him on the cheek.

"It's a tracking device. I have one as well, see," Kisuke said, as he showed Ami his ring on his finger. "It helps me keep an eye on where you are. You can do the same with me as well. Anyway that's about it," Kisuke said, as he hugged Ami.

Rukia knew by the way Kisuke hugged Ami, that he was really in love with her and she knew that they couldn't ever loose her, as it would break his heart.

The end of part one

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**The Rings That Bind us together pt 2**

By S J Smith

It was a lovely, sunny day. The sun shone in the sky and a calm, cool breeze rustled through the leaves on the ground. Kisuke was already awake and was making breakfast. "Good morning!" Kisuke said, as he greeted Ami. Ami came into the room wearing her school uniform. The night before Ururu had helped Ami cut her hair. Kisuke didn't know why she wanted to change appearance, but he liked how it made her look younger.

"Good morning! are you sure you're not going to be lonely without me here?" Ami asked, as she sat down at the table. Kisuke stood near Ami and dished out her breakfast on the her plate. He also poured out some orange. He sat near her and put his arm around her. "You shouldn't worry about me; besides I want you to learn new things, make friends and also I want you to have fun. You are so young. I'm scared that I'll just drag your life down with me. I want you to live your life to the fullest," Kisuke said, now eating breakfast.

Ami suddenly stopped eating breakfast and took him in her arms. She then gave him a kiss. Kisuke had loved it when Ami held and kissed him. He was so in love with her. Sending her to high school was a way of hiding her from those who wanted to take her away from him. Just then Kisuke heard a noise that came from behind them.

He turned around and was met by Jinta's face starring at him. "What is it Jinta? can't you see that I'm busy having breakfast with Ami," Kisuke said, as he looked at Jinta. Jinta suddenly, walking over to Ami, Pushed past Kisuke. "What was that for Jinta?" Kisuke asked, as he looked at him. "This is for you Ami. I thought you could use it in case anything happens," Jinta said, as he gave her a box. Ami opened the box and saw that there was a mobile phone lying in pink tissue paper.

Ami looked at Jinta and suddenly went over to him and held him. To him, Ami was a sort of mother figure who he liked alot. Ever since they first met, Jinta started to open up to Ami about his feelings and he had felt calm and happy whilst he spoke with her. He had hated Kisuke's idea of sending Ami to high school. But then he knew that he was being selfish.

If only Ururu and him had the decision to keep her somewhere safe, he would have sent her to the soul society where she would be guarded more properly. But he knew that Kisuke would have disagreed with that. "Thank you Jinta. I will miss both you and Ururu whilst I attend high school. But you don't need to worry about anything. I will be fine," Ami said, still holding the young boy so tenderly in her arms.

Ami had often wondered what it would feel like to love small children like a mother. She had now known what this was like. She was the mother of the family that Kisuke had formed. Jinta and Ururu were her children, Kisuke the father and Tessai was the grandfather. Altogether they were a family. Though they weren't blood related, they were seen as a loving family who would protect one another through difficult times.

Just then the door bell rang and both Ichigo and Rukia stood at the door. They had agreed to walk to school with Ami on her first day. "Well wish me luck. Don't worry about anything, I'll be fine," Ami said, as she put on her jacket and bag. She walked over to Jinta and Ururu and hugged them. Tessai stood near the door and as she passed him she gave him a kiss. She then walked out the door to join Ichigo and Rukia.

Kisuke suddenly ran to her. "I'll be waiting for your safe return," he said, as he hugged her. Lucia gave him a kiss and started to walk to school.

When they arrived at school, Ami was met by Chad, Orihime and Uryu. She was so nervous about being there. She had never been to school before, so she didn't know what to expect. Ami was shown to the headmasters office to be added to the school records and also to be told what class she would be in. "I see, so you know Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, Orihime and Uryu all ready. How do you know them," the headmaster asked.

Ami looked at him and thought about what she was going to say. She had no idea what she could say. "I'm new around here and we all met on summer vacation. They were so nice to me. I've not been living here very long, so I keep getting lost. I was able to meet them when they gave me directions. They all found out that I was new to the area and we just became friends like that," Ami said, as she smiled.

The headmaster looked at Ami and smiled back. "I see. Well I have no trouble with placing you in the same class as your friends. I'll show you to the classroom where you'll be learning with all the other students," he said, as he stood up and started to walk to the door. Ami followed the headmaster to the classroom. He opened the classroom door and walked in followed by Ami.

"I would like you all to be nice to the new student. She has just transferred to this school and I don't want to hear that anyone has bullied her," he said, as he addressed the class. All the students looked at Ami and was amazed. "Hello everyone, my name is Ami Satou and I'm happy to meet you all. I hope we can be friends," Ami said, as she looked at everyone in the room.

She saw that all the students smiled at her. Suddenly the teacher spoke politely. "Welcome Ami, we are a hard working class and I hope that you can enjoy everything we learn here," the teacher said.

Ami was shy as the teacher said that. "I want someone to show Ami around the school at break time. Who will look after Ami?" the teacher said.

Just then Ichigo stood up joined by Rukia. "Rukia and I will show Ami around," Ichigo said, still standing. The teacher looked at him and nodded. Ichigo had promised Mr. Hat and clogs that he would look after Lucia whilst at school, so by volunteering to show her around he was keeping his promise.

He sat down and turned to the page that they were going to be studying from. "Well I guess you will have to sit with Uryu as there's no other place to sit," the teacher said. "I don't mind sitting there at all, thank you teacher," Ami said, now smiling. Ami sat down next to Uruyu and looked at him watching her.

Uryu sat watching Ami and quickly passed her a text book. He suddenly felt his face get warm as he did this.

As soon as the bell rang for break time, Ichigo and Rukia headed down to where Ami was sitting. She was just finishing the writing that was given to them. "How do you feel about working hard?" Rukia asked, as she sat next to her. Ami looked up at Rukia and smiled. "I love school, though I've never been before I've got the hang of it," Ami said, as she clicked her pen close.

Ichigo looked at Ami and smiled. "Well I never knew that someone would love school so much. I'm happy that Mr. hat and clogs decided to send you here," Ichigo said. Rukia, Ichigo and Lucia walked out of the classroom and went outside. Chad, Orihime and Uryu joined them on the grass where they were sitting. Just then Ami's phone rang. She removed it from her pocket and answered.

"What's wrong Jinta?" Ami asked, as she stood up. As Jinta cried down the phone, she knew that something had happened. "Alright Jinta I'm coming," She said, as she went to end the call. But before she could, Jinta shouted down the phone. "Please don't come home! They know your living here and they took Kisuke so they could get you!!" Jinta shouted, crying still.

Ami hung up and starred into thin air. "What's wrong Ami?" Orihime asked, as she stood up. Suddenly Ami started to cry and that alarmed them all. "They have Kisuke and they only took him so they could get me. There must be a rat in the group who is working for Aizen," she said, still crying. Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Ichigo and Rukia stood up in amazement. If Aizen knew where Ami was living, there was certainly a spy that was working for him.

"Can you remember who you met before us that knows you are living with Kisuke?" Rukia asked, as she stood next to Ami. "I met five shinigami the day before I met you," Ami said, as she calmed herself down. She knew that maybe any of them could have reported back to Aizen without Kisuke knowing. "Who did you meet?" Ichigo asked, as he looked at her.

He didn't like what was going on one bit and if Mr. hat and clogs had vanished, then something bad was going to happen. "Toushiro, Juushiro, Momo, Renji and Gin," Ami said, as she looked at them now in a puzzled gaze. Suddenly the branches of the tree's close by brew violently. Out of no where a figure appeared in front of them.

Ami looked and screamed. Standing in front of them was Gin Ichimaru who was accompanied by Ulquiorra. Rukia and Ichigo looked at Gin. They had known he was working with Aizen Sosuke. But they never knew that he would trick Kisuke and Ami. Orihime and Uryu moved closer to Ami who was now in a paralyzed state.

"Please don't look surprised Ami. You knew that Aizen was after you. I'm just coming to take you to him. But if you're friends are going to get in the way, then I'll have no choice but to get rid of them to get you," Gin said, as he came closer to them. "Well don't be frightened to fight, I'm here to stop you!" Ichigo shouted. But before he could start fighting, Ami walked forward towards Gin and Ulquiorra.

"Please don't hurt them, I'll come with you to Aizen," she said, now pleading. Uryu looked at her and knew that Ami wanted to go. "Why Ami? Why are you going with them?" Orihime said, as she stepped closer to her. "Beacuse I don't want to see you hurt. I want you all to be here and not dead. Going with them is the only way I will be able to know if Kisuke is still alive. Without him, I might as well be dead," she said, as she walked with Gin and Ulquiorra.

Ichigo suddenly remembered that Kisuke had given Ami a ring the night she had met them all. He knew than that Kisuke had maybe expected that Ulquiorra was going to come for Ami. "Hey Ami before you go, Kisuke gave you a ring when we met. Can I see it before you leave with these bastards," he said, as he walked closer to Ami. "Sure Ichigo," she said, as she walked to him. He looked at the ring and suddenly touching the ring, they were both transported away from the place where they were just standing.

In an instant Ichigo and Ami were transported to where Kisuke was being kept. Kisuke wore robes that were damaged due to fighting. "Kisuke!" Ami shouted to him, as she walked over to him. Ichigo was stunned by how Mr. hat and clogs looked. He never thought that anyone could beat him. Kisuke looked at Ami and then at Ichigo. He was amazed to see them there.

"How did you get here?" Kisuke asked, as he stood up. Ami looked at Kisuke and held his hand. She couldn't explain it herself, but something must have got them there. "I think the ring must have got us here. You said that the ring was a sort of tracking device, maybe it transported us to your location. There's nothing to worry about now, as we're here to help you," Ami said, as she held Kisuke in her arms.

Just then Kisuke felt uneasy and noticed a dark shadow behind Ami. He let go of her and straightened up. Aizen stood behind Ami and wore a large grin on his face. "Finally we meet my little girl. Oh how long I've waited for you to return to me," Aizen said, as he put his arms around her. Ami froze as he did this. She could feel from the way that he held her , that he had an evil purpose for her to be with him.

"Let her go Aizen! She's not yours to take," Ichigo said, as he stood next to Kisuke. Kisuke had Benihime ready to strike Aizen. He knew that he couldn't win against him. Unlike before, he was now too powerful. Aizen looked at Ichigo and frowned. Ichigo knew that Aizen didn't want to fight both him and Kisuke. But had no choice. If he wanted to take Ami away, then he had to fight.

"Well let us begin if your ready to fight. Unless your just going to let me take Ami away," Aizen said, as he let Ami go. "There's no way your going to take her away from Mr. hat and clogs," Ichigo said, now raged with what Aizen said. Just then Ami stood in the way of them. She had did this before, when Gin and Ulquiorra tried to start a fight with Ichigo and the others.

"Please don't fight anymore. I'll come with you father," Ami said, as she stood between them. Ichigo looked at her and frowned. She had gone there to save Kisuke with him. Though unexplained how they had got there, it had become obvious what they were to do. "Why Ami? Don't you want to live harmoniously with Kisuke and the family you made?" Ichigo asked, as he starred at her.

"I'm her only family. Her mother was killed because of her actions on earth," Aizen said, as he went closer to Ami. "You had her mother executed at the Soketai because you wanted her out of the way. You had made up an excuse saying that she had stayed too long on earth and had forbid the soul society rules. She knew what you was up to all along. But because it was too early in the game, you decided to get rid of her before she told. But when did you find out about Ami? I bet you didn't even know that you had a daughter," Kisuke said, as he stood tall.

He suddenly remembered being there at Ami's mothers execution. Before they had taken her to be executed, Kisuke had went to see her in the repentance tower. She had told him everything about Aizen. But she never mentioned a little girl, which struck Kisuke. Maybe she wanted her to be safe away from Aizen.

Aizen looked at Kisuke and frowned. He now knew that he must get rid of him once and for all. "So how did you find out? Did poor Yumi tell you before she was killed? Well it doesn't matter, now that I've got Ami I can train her to use her power for evil and not for some puny cause," Aizen said.

Just then Ami had ran away. She stood on the edge of the cliff. Aizen, Ichigo and Kisuke had followed behind. She looked at the sky and then knew what she had to do. "What are you doing there? I thought that your coming with me Ami," Aizen said, as he froze up knowing that she might jump. "I want you to let Kisuke and Ichigo go. They need not be here anymore. Send them back to earth then I will come with you," Ami shouted, as she remained near the cliff edge.

"Alright your free to go, just leave us now," Aizen said to Ichigo and Kisuke. With that they left and went back to earth. Aizen looked at Ami who still remained at the cliff edge. "Why are you still there?" he shouted angrily. Ami didn't answer him. She once again looked at the sky and knew it was time for her to depart her life. She stood at the very edge of the cliff, facing Aizen.

She knew that she had to do something to get rid of him. She didn't want to be his pawn for him to use her as a weapon. As quickly as they had left Ami, Kisuke and Ichigo had returned. They were joined by everyone that had met and come to befriend Ami. They stood watching Ami who was still at the cliff edge.

Suddenly Ami took a step backwards and started to fall off the cliff. "Why have you done this my daughter?" Aizen shouted, as he watched Ami fall down the cliff. "I must do this and it's for the person that means the most to me. My life wouldn't have meant anything if it wasn't for him who had made me believe in myself excistance. Doing this is easy if it's for him" Ami said, as she kept falling.

"I want to thank everyone. I know that we didn't know each other for very long, but really this was the best time that I've ever had in my life," Ami said, as continued to fall. Whilst she was falling, Ami suddenly heard a voice calling to her. "Ami, it's not yet your time to leave this world. There are people that are relying on you for help. The power in your heart is yet to be awaken. With the power you will be able to stop evil that wishes to use you," the voice said.

"Who are you?" Ami asked, still falling. "You know my name, you've heard it before and if you wish to live, you will awaken your power now," the voice spoke again. Just then the voice disappeared. Ami was now confident that her destiny was to live and protect those around her. "BANKAI ! Hakumei Yumi Sougishiki!" Ami shouted, as she still fell.

As soon as she shouted the name, she was bathed in light. Her friends watched as she suddenly grew wings. She flew up the cliff and landed before them. Ami felt different from before. "What is this power?" Aizen screamed, as he faced Ami. He hadn't realized how strong Ami's will to remove evil from the world was.

She had once been left alone in the world, to cope with raising herself in a society that was filled with strong family bonds. Not knowing the love of a family had made her lonely and all she wanted to do was die due to this fact. She had no-one to praise her or love her and this made her more sad.

But then she met Yoruichi who told her about Kisuke and his shop. When Ami met Kisuke he had made her realize that she was still needed in the world that she was forced to live alone in. He had woken her up to life again and with that came her determination to do anything for him. After meeting her friends, she was able to gain some confidence in herself.

Now she knew why the voice had called to her as she fell down the cliff. Suddenly Aizen drew his zanpaktou and moved towards her. "Now we will end this altogether. You weren't supposed to have existed in the world. You were a mistake, that I will now correct," Aizen said, as he moved closer to Ami.

Ami looked at him and grinned. She knew now that she had to erase him from existance. If she was a mistake, then why hadn't he known about her any sooner. If he had, then maybe she wouldn't have been standing there before him. "Well what are you waiting for darling? Erase my our daughter from excistance already. Unless your to scared to find out what I can do," Ami said, as she still smiled at him.

By now Kisuke, Rukia, Ichigo and the others were scared themselves to see what Aizen would do to Ami. But Kisuke then realized what Ami must be feeling. He now knew that the power which she held in her heart for so long, was in fact the love of her mother. Ami had witnessed her mothers abduction and that had left a huge impact on her life.

The power that she now had was formed from the memories of her mother before she was taken away. When Aizen said that Ami was a mistake, Kisuke had noticed that Ami was confident that she would be able to kill him before he killed her. Aizen suddenly strook Ami, but instead of cutting her, the zanpaktou that he held shattered into a thousand pieces.

"How can this be? There's no way that would have happened," Aizen said, as he stood looking amazed. "Now I will erase you My darling husband. This is for my daughter and all those who you have hurt with your vicious lies," Ami said, as she suddenly removed her own zanpaktou. "Twilight Extent!" she shouted, as she quickly waved her zanpaktou.

Aizen suddenly moved out of the way of the attack. He then realized that he wasn't fighting with Ami any more. Somehow the spiritual power was coming from someone else. Kisuke looked at Ami and noticed that her hair had grown and had darkened to a black colour. He then realized that Yumi was present and fighting Aizen.

Kisuke couldn't believe his eyes. It was like someone had drawn him back to the soul society when he had gone to see Yumi in the repentance tower. "I never thought that you would be fighting me again Yumi. But you can't protect the daughter that you left behind all those years ago," Aizen said, as he stepped closer to her.

"I know that I can't, but why don't you fight with her when she has grown stronger. She barely knows anything about the soul society, let alone how to fight. What are you really after Aizen? Did you want to use her as a tool for your war games?" Yumi said. Aizen looked at her and suddenly remembered how he and Yumi used to be before he scared her away. "Alright Yumi I'll leave her alone for now. But once she's strong enough I will challenge her. But tell me before I go, how you feel about Kisuke Urahara being by our daughters side every day?" Aizen asked, as he starred at Yumi.

"I have no problem with him at all. I've noticed that they are in love and more then we were back then. Kisuke took Ami in when she was lonely. He made her a promise to stay by her side no matter what. I have faith in him that he will keep her alive," Yumi said, as she vanished. With that final word from his estranged deceased wife, Aizen left. He knew that he had to descend this time. But when Ami got stronger, he knew that he would be back to challenge her strength.

All of a sudden, Ami fainted. But before she hit the ground, Kisuke grabbed her. "Don't worry your safe now. I'll take you home," Kisuke said, as he held her in his arms.

Four days had passed since Yumi, Ami's mother had driven Aizen away. She had used Ami's body as a vessel to warn Aizen away. Kisuke sat beside Ami's bed and waited for her to stir. She had been sleeping for four days straight. Kisuke closed his eyes and suddenly nodded off. He couldn't take it anymore. He was waiting for her to wake from her sleep, but in return he refused to sleep until he knew that she was alright.

Suddenly as he slept, Ami woke up. She sat up and saw Kisuke sleeping near her. She leaned forward and pulled him to her. She hugged and kissed him. As she done that Kisuke awoke. He looked at her and smiled. He kissed and hugged her back. Later in the evening when Ami was dressed, all her friends had come to visit.

Ami was so happy that no-one died trying to save her. The only thing she could do now was get stronger.

The End


End file.
